1. Field
This disclosure relates to a robot system.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S58-137595 describes a hand eye-equipped robot therein. The hand eye-equipped robot is configured such that at least an imaging optical system of an imaging device is attached on an arm mounting a mechanical hand and visual information necessary for the works by the mechanical hand is obtained.